When all else is GoneWhy do you Fight it?
by Irene O'Reilly
Summary: Draco/OC My take on Draco's UnNamed wife.  A crunch of a leaf and the door was blown open. We knew this day would come and I still wasn't prepared. He was here. We were in huge trouble; and everything was about to change.


Author's Note: NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! Hey. The first chapter will begin a bit slower but it should all be made clear soon. It starts in Order of the Phoenix and if all goes well will continue through there. This is the tale of Draco's Unnamed Wife. I've chosen to name her Killian. Let me know what you think. What needs to be improved on? Thanks ever so much! ~Irene

Found out. Last hope. Betrayal.

It was the last afternoon. A warm July evening and Mom and Dad had spent all afternoon cooking together. Had I known it was the last I would have helped. Savored the time. Aisling was in the front garden. I sat on a comfy chair in the living room going over charms again.

Aisling and I were home schooled. Charms has always been my worst subject. I was more of a transfiguration kind of girl.

Things were really quiet. That's what I remember first. Then came a crunch of leaves on the walk way up to our house

"mom...mom! Someone's coming..."

"Killian, it's probably just one of the cats." I wish she had been right

Next the door was blown open. Aisling was being pulled by her hair into the house. And the door was resealed.

"My...My Lord. We didn't expect to see you!" stammered my mom as she bowed low.

"many unexpected things have occurred lately..." his tone was cold, calculating. Father always told me when his tone was cold it was worse. We were in trouble. Big trouble.

"What news do you bring us?" my father added in.

"News of traitors hiding in my midst." the slits of his eyes narrowed thinner than I thought possible. He knew.

"The time has come for payment. You have wronged me. Don't deny it! And for your unfaithfulness you will pay." I knew what part I had to play now. It was what my parents eyes begged for.

"you will die after telling me everything you know about the Order of the Phoenix. If you resist I will kill your children and tourcher you." there was a pregnant pause while my parents tried to find a way out. A way to save their twin daughters.

"I will tell you everything my Lord." I rushed. "I have remained loyal! Gathering information for you. Waiting to see how long they could be sources for us. I wanted nothing more than to be sure of everything before I presented you with the information." if I hadn't been trained in Occumulency from the age of three it wouldn't have worked. I stared straight into those red unforgiving eyes and gave no signs of what I thought.

"Very well. I am pleased to see that good can come from such bad apples." I saw in the corner of my eye the minuscule marks of relief on my parents faces. My sister now lay on the floor.

"I can be of service as well my Lord." she added. If only she would have stayed quiet.

"Yes..." he said "you will serve as the first lesson to your parents." and she was gone in a flash of green. Her body slumped to the floor. My mother cried out and my father seemed defeated.

"Since your daughter has so kindly offered to fill me in on your treachery you are of no use to me." more green and I was now an only child and an orphan.

"We shall return to Malfoy Manor. You will stay there with me from now until you begin term in September. You will fill me in over dinner." he raised his arm out, hinting I should take it. I had been side along apparation before. I could feel the cold dead of his flesh. It was both repulsive and fascinating.

Upon arrival at the castle like estate I asked a question. Risky. But it was eating away at me and by showing enthusiasm I hoped to further his faith that I was on his side.

"Where are you sending me in September, my Lord?" I asked. Timid enough to seem mildly probing.

"You will attend Hogwarts along with Draco. You will be an asset of great consequence."

The last part was a warning. I would make myself useful or become like my sister and parents. They would have died for nothing.

He strode confidently toward the manor and I tried to keep pace just behind him. Brilliant white peacocks prowled the garden walkways. He lead me inside.

"Narcissa! We have a new house guest. Killian will be joining us until she leaves for Hogwarts in the fall with Draco."

"Yes my Lord." she then turned to me "Let me show you to a room."

I nodded my thanks and was swept from the room through a series of hallways.

"You'll stay here." Narcissa seemed like a crisp to the point woman to me. Of course I'll stay here, what am I supposed to do? Refuse? "I'll send Draco to fetch you in half an hours time for dinner." and she practically fled the room. Way to welcome a newcomer...

Now that I wasn't distracted by my semi-rude hostess I could fully appreciate the room. It was simple but eloquent. The bedspread to the canopy bed was ivory with emerald vines sprawling across it. The hangings from the bedpost matched in reverse. There was an antique silver mirror on the dresser. A walk in closet and bathroom were attached. My belongings had apparently been transported here. Some of my sisters and parents stuff was intermingled in with it. I picked up the lavender quilt that had sat on my parents bed. It smelled like home.

That was when it hit me. The sobs racked my chest. I wrapped the blanket tight around me. I'm not sure how long I sat there. I didn't care.

I missed the knock on the door through my sniffling. Thankfully it squeaked when it was cracked open.

"Um...my mother says it's time for dinner. If now is a bad time I can send a house elf with food or something..." he spoke softly as he slowly backed up. At least he seemed nice. He was attractive as well. Bonus!

"No! I mean, I'm fine. I just was...caught off guard by all of this. I'm not really great with change and this is really different..." I gestured around me and shrugged. The tears had stopped but I was sure I had huge red rims to my eyes. "I'm sorry, uh...I'm Killian. You must be Draco?" I said walking forward and extending my hand.

"Pleasure. If you want I can give you a couple minutes to get ready?" that was more than I had expected.

"thanks! I'll be out in five minutes..."

"Wait! My mother said for you to wear this. It's a formal dinner because the Dark Lord is here." he sounded regretful.

"oh. Thanks. One sec." and I slid the door shut on his pale face and silver eyes.


End file.
